


A Bit Tied Up at the Moment

by acesandapricots



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Julian Bashir, Cardassian Anatomy, Comeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Gags, Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Elim Garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesandapricots/pseuds/acesandapricots
Summary: A holosuite scene involving a bound Julian, a fucking machine, and multiple forced orgasms while Garak watches.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958257
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	A Bit Tied Up at the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Kinktober 2020 challenge (prompt: fucking machines)
> 
> My everlasting thanks to [whitmans_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitmans_kiss/) for beta reading!
> 
> Details of Garak's Cardassian anatomy taken from tinsnip's "[Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479)."

The note said simply, _Meet me in the holosuite. I have a surprise for you_.

Garak folded the paper (what a luxury, actual _paper_ ) and placed it in his tunic pocket. It was the time for his regular lunch meeting with Doctor Bashir, and Garak had been sitting at the replimat for nearly a quarter of an hour when Lieutenant Dax had dropped off the message, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth and a twinkle in her bright blue eyes.

“Which holosuite, Lieutenant?” he asked smoothly as he rose from the table, abandoning his bowl of zabu stew.

Jadzia’s smile bloomed. “You’ll have to ask Quark.”

“Ah.” Garak nodded, and graciously waved at Dax to take what she wanted of his meal before he strode off down the Promenade, his mind whirling.

**=/\=**

Quark had pointed him to Holosuite 3, mentioning that Bashir had rented it out for the entire day but that he hadn’t seen the doctor all morning. Garak absorbed this information as he climbed the stairs to Quark’s private playrooms. The access panel of Holosuite 3 notified him that it was occupied, with a program running. Garak keyed in his own private access code, and the door slid open.

The sight that greeted him took his breath away. He was staring at Julian Bashir’s naked back, a long, thick dildo thrusting in and out of his pert, flushed ass. The human’s lean form was bound around a steel brace, his skin glistening with sweat; angry, red lines were visible against the edges of the leather straps that held him in place. He was kneeling, his legs spread wide and his ankles locked to the pale blue steel. Garak admired the contrast of the warm skin against the dark leather and muted metal, the soft squelches as the toy moved back and forth, stretching his dusky hole, the needy moans that escaped Julian’s throat. His arms were pulled taught behind him, his wrists bound tightly just above the curve of his ass. Garak noticed the edge of a red scarf peeking out of one closed fist.

Garak let the holosuite door slide shut behind him, re-engaging the privacy locks. This gift was for _him_ , and him alone.

He saw Julian’s muscles tense against their bonds at the sound of the door, saw his asscheeks clench around the thick toy as it nearly disappeared inside him, and took in the beautiful whimper that was elicited by the sensation. Garak’s eyes quickly swept the rest of the room. It was bare but for the living erotic sculpture at its center and a short pedestal near the door, with a PADD resting atop the metal. Quietly, Garak picked up the device and scanned the missive it contained. He smiled to himself when he reached the last line: _Have fun_.

And Garak slid easily into the role scripted just for him.

“Were you expecting Lieutenant Dax to return?”

Julian practically jumped at the sound of Garak’s voice, but the leather held him tight against the steel brace. Garak allowed himself a minute to enjoy the curve of Julian’s spine, the softness of his cheeks, the mussed hair pointing every which way atop his head. He shifted, feeling a stirring of arousal in his own groin.

Garak set the PADD down and slowly circled the room, drinking in the sight of the helpless younger man. He kept his voice calm and measured as he came face to face with Julian, his eyes flicking over every inch of skin.

“My dear Doctor, what have you gotten yourself into?”

A tight black gag kept Julian from responding. His hazel eyes stared at Garak, filled with a desperation and wanting. Garak took in the thick straps crossing Julian’s chest, framing his beautiful human pectorals and flushed nipples; the drool leaking out of the sides of the gag; and Julian’s hard, angrily flushed cock bobbing in the cool holosuite air, cum sticking to the slit.

They stared at each other until Julian moaned, his back straining to arch into sensation. As Garak watched, Julian orgasmed, his thick ejaculate spilling out onto a floor already sprinkled with drying, sticky cum. Garak noticed that some of it landed with a dull _plop_ in a clear glass vessel resting on the floor, already half-filled with a viscous, milky substance.

Garak’s smile was predatory.

“You _are_ in quite a predicament I see.”

Garak circled back around to Julian’s rear and bent to examine the machine that was slowly fucking him. A long metal arm attached to a motor was pushing a veiny, black dildo in and out of Julian’s ass. The speed and angle hadn’t changed since Julian had come; it continued thrusting deeply into him at a precise, methodical clip. At every third thrust, the dildo would rumble lowly, buried to the hilt, and Julian would moan. How deliciously _primitive_. 

“Given your inability to speak and end this...torture, I assume the program will run until certain conditions have been met.”

Julian didn’t respond. Garak took a few breaths to appreciate the trembling muscles up close, the sheen of sweat that seemed to make Julian’s skin glow, the sound of the toy as it disappeared into him. Garak reached out and pressed a button; the machine froze, buried halfway up Julian’s ass. Julian tensed but didn’t make a sound. Garak waited, admiring the stretch of skin around the thick toy.

“I won’t turn this back on until you answer my questions.” He paused, considering. “A nod will do.”

Julian whimpered and bowed his head in submission. A tiny nod followed.

“Am I correct in guessing that the condition that will end this program is the filling of that little cup?” Another small nod.

Garak moved to face Julian again. He ran his fingers lightly over Julian’s hard, throbbing cock. Julian’s eyes grew wide at the direct contact, and he let out a moan that sounded like _please_. Garak pretended not to hear him.

“Judging by the amount you’ve gathered, I guess you’ve been here for some time already.”

A blush spread across Julian’s face, highlighting the sharpness of his cheekbones and contrasting with the dark fabric of the gag.

“My dear Doctor,” Garak said with a hint of pride, “how very _kinky_.”

Garak wrapped his palm around Julian’s cock and squeezed. A drop of pre-come dribbled out. Julian moaned again.

"Computer, increase glass vessel size by twenty percent.” Julian whimpered, but the holosuite computer responded:

"Invalid request. Safety protocols will not allow for size increase of the collection container."

“Hmm,” Garak murmured. “So _clinical_.”

He slapped at Julian’s cock, causing the younger man to yelp through the tight gag. Then, Garak reached down and picked up the cup.

As he held it up to the light, admiring the liquid texture and iridescent sheen, the computer beeped.

“Warning. Safety protocols engaged. Program will cease in ten seconds. Nine. Eight. Seven--”

Almost leisurely, Garak slotted the cup back in its previous position. The computer fell silent. Then:

“Program resumed.”

Garak's smile was wide as he drank in the sight before him, the beautiful dark-haired god of a man completely bare, exposed, bound, his body trembling already with exhaustion and desire. Garak’s blue eyes rested on Julian’s bouncing purple cock, sticky fluid dripping from the tip.

True to his word, Garak reached around and switched the machine back on. The toy plunged into Julian, who keened at the resumed sensation.

Garak simply watched for a few minutes, transfixed and thinking.

Then, just as he saw Julian tense in the unmistakable evidence of impending orgasm, Garak reached down and once again picked up the cup. 

“Warning,” the computer beeped. “Safety protocols engaged. Program will cease--”

And Garak, as if he had all the time in the world, lifted the cup to his lips and took a slow, satisfying sip.

Julian’s eyes were practically bugging out of his head. His stomach contracted and his cock twitched, cum spurting from its tip and falling uselessly to the floor. When the computer reached “two” in its countdown, Garak slid the cup, missing half its previously collected contents, back into place.

“Program resumed.”

Garak smiled. “My dear Doctor, we are going to have so much fun."

And Garak watched. Watched as Julian moaned and shook, as the machine drove slowly and deeply into him, as it teased pain out of pleasure and pleasure out of pain, unrelenting and unfeeling and clinically precise, drawing orgasm after slow orgasm out of his wrecked, beautiful body.

At some point, Garak asked the holosuite computer for a chair. Rather than refusing him again, it complied with his request. He sat, angled perfectly so that he could watch Julian’s cock bob and dribble and also see the toy as it disappeared into Julian’s beautiful, firm ass just below his bound hands. Garak reached his own hand into his trousers and began running his fingers around his already-slick ajan.

Julian whimpered when he noticed what Garak was doing.

“Well, you are _quite_ the erotic picture, my dear Doctor.”

Julian mewled again, and Garak bit out a harsh laugh. “No, I’m afraid you can’t watch.”

As they continued the program, Julian’s whimpers and moans turned to yelps and groans. His trembles turned into full-body shakes. He threw his head back as far as it could go against the steel brace, shutting his eyes tight against the constant, overwhelming sensation. The liquid level in the cup continued slowly, so slowly, to rise even as Julian’s repeated orgasms contained less and less ejaculate. Garak continued to finger himself, spreading his fluids around his slit and biting back gasps as he dipped inside.

At some point, Garak rose to prowl around Julian once again, enjoying the view of the machine moving methodically in and out of Julian’s red, stretched hole. Julian’s poor cock remained untouched - slick and purple and hard and just _begging_ for contact. Garak licked his lips, but didn’t touch.

Julian’s latest orgasm tore a yell and a whimper from his throat, his cum dribbling out and missing the cup entirely.

“What a waste,” Garak murmured, bending down and using one long, gray finger to collect a line of the milky liquid from the floor. He swiped his hand, Julian’s cum mixing with his own sticky fluids, across Julian’s cheek. “But still so beautiful.”

Julian looked almost confused through the glaze covering his eyes. _Oh_.

Garak’s eyes widened. “You can’t see the vessel, can you?”

And Julian, whimpering again and blushing, hung his head and shook it gently in an unmistakable _no_.

At that, Garak’s prUt fully everted.

Julian heard the distinct, obscene noise of Garak everting at the same time the toy rumbled inside him, and he keened. Drool was leaking out of the corners of his lips, pooling and dripping down the bindings that crossed his chest.

Garak too was panting, his eyes fixed on Julian’s debauched form.

“I could tell you how close you are.” At that, Julian bobbed his head shakily, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

“Or I could leave you wondering, at the mercy of your own mind’s torture and this physical predicament _you_ dreamed up.” Tears began to trickle down Julian’s cheeks to mix with sweat and cum.

“Or...” Garak trailed off. He knew that the machine had a few additional buttons. He moved out of Julian’s line of sight, keeping his own eyes locked on the trembling, bound body, aware of every slight movement.

With the press of one button, the dildo started thrusting faster and faster into Julian’s ass. At the press of another, it began a constant vibration. Julian practically sobbed at the increased sensation, lurching forward and crying out again as he met the responding leather pressure against his chest, holding him back.

“Yes, I think that will do.”

Garak stood watching as the toy fucked Julian hard, as his eyes rolled back in his head and as he let out muffled screams. Garak’s hand went to his prUt, and he began stroking himself to the speed of the thrusts moving in and out of Julian’s abused hole. As he felt his own release building, he lifted his tunic and let his own ejaculate paint Julian’s body, his lover so gone in sensation that he barely flinched as the liquid splattered against him.

The cup was almost full. Just a few more drops, Garak guessed.

Flushed from his own orgasm, he reached out and cupped Julian’s face in his hands. His eyes were blurry with tears and fog; his guttural cries raspy in his throat. Gently, Garak released the clasp on the gag and as it popped free, he captured Julian’s mouth in a deep kiss, claiming the broken man with tongue and teeth and lips.

And Julian came one last time, his body fighting past pain and overstimulation to tip over the brink. Julian’s entire body spasmed, his mouth wrenched from Garak’s as he screamed in release and pain and pleasure, his body arching and shaking; if Garak hadn’t been holding onto him, he believed Julian would have pulled the steel from the floor with his augmented strength.

Garak’s tunic was wet with Julian’s cum; he noticed with a small chuckle that not a drop more had landed in the little collection cup. As he came down, Julian slumped, limp in his bonds, his head lolling and his eyes glassy.

“Computer,” Garak said as he cradled Julian’s head in his hands, “end program.”

The holosuite responded to the command, as he knew it would. Their surroundings disappeared, the steel and leather and the devilish machine reintegrated into the holomatrix. Julian fell into Garak as his bonds disappeared, a bright red scrap of fabric falling out of his clenched fist to land on the soiled floor, their non-verbal safeword never having been used.

Garak slowly ran his fingers through Julian’s hair, letting the torturer's role slip away with the holographic detritus. It was just the two of them - as well as the small collection cup, filled almost to the brim with Julian’s ejaculate, and the PADD containing the parameters of the surprising scene - that remained.

“I’ve got you, my dear Julian,” Garak whispered into his ear. “I’ve got you.”

Julian mumbled through a sore jaw, “Surprise... Elim,” and then passed out.

Garak murmured back, “I love you, too, dear Julian.” He keyed the (borrowed) medical emergency transport code into the holosuite's access panel, taking them both discreetly back to Julian’s quarters.

Waiting on Julian’s bed was another piece of paper. Garak lay a trembling Julian down gently into the soft, cool sheets, then picked it up. In Dax’s neat, linear handwriting, it said, _Always happy to help. I hope you both had fun!_

Garak smiled and tucked the note away before attending to Julian’s needs. If today’s scene was anything to go by, he’d have to take her up on her offer. She was surprisingly good with knots.


End file.
